


Just a cat

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Your cat hates me,” Seungcheol said, eying the sleek Russian Blue cat that was napping on Joshua’s couch.Joshua laughed, ignoring him. “Jeonghan? My cute kitty? You’re just overthinking things. Jeonghan doesn’t hate anyone.”





	Just a cat

**Author's Note:**

> jeonghan's a literal cat.

“Your cat hates me,” Seungcheol said, eying the sleek Russian Blue cat that was napping on Joshua’s couch.

Joshua laughed, ignoring him. “Jeonghan? My cute kitty? You’re just overthinking things. Jeonghan doesn’t hate anyone.”

Jeonghan chose at that moment to open his eyes. He yawned, opening his cat mouth wide, before silently snarling at Seungcheol, as if the little monster heard him talk shit.

“Look!” Seungcheol stabbed into the air at Jeonghan, “he snarled at me!”

Turning around, Joshua looked at Jeonghan, who in the very few seconds dropped the snarly face and meowed softly. “Come here Jeonghan,” he commanded.

He walked to Joshua, tail swishing in the air. Once in Joshua’s arms, he curled into him, meowing and purring away.

“You probably just saw him yawning,” Joshua explained, petting Jeonghan softly. He grinned as Jeonghan snuggled into him. “Jeonghannie looks cold and ferocious at times but he’s just a soft kitty.”

Jeonghan leaned up and licked Joshua’s nose with his tongue, eliciting a small giggle out of his owner. Meowing, Jeonghan pushed his face close, asking for a kiss.

“Silly cat,” Joshua teased, kissing him on the head.

“More like evil cat,” Seungcheol mumbled. Jeonghan had more than once taken a swipe at him and Seungcheol hadn’t even touched him.

Joshua started giggling.

Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan started to lick Joshua and crawl over him, dragging his tail on Joshua’s bare skin to tickle him.

“No more,” Joshua laughed, pushing Jeonghan away.

“If he wasn’t a cat,” Seungcheol said slowly, “I’d swear he was marking his territory like a lover would.” He laughed, shaking his head. “But that’s a silly idea. He’s just a cat.”

* * *

 

Stupid human, Jeonghan thought as he rubbed himself against Joshua. Joshua was his. And Jeonghan wouldn’t let a large interloper get in his way. He meowed to grab Joshua’s attention, purring away, as Joshua started petting him.


End file.
